lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Mister Roger's Neighborhood: "Remembering" (1976 TV episodes)
The ninth season of Mister Roger's Neighborhood debuted in February 1976 and by that time after Season 8 came to a close, this meant there was a library of 455 color episodes which could be repeated indefinitely, and it was decided to wrap up production of the series. As a consequence, season 9 consisted of only five episodes forming a five-episode arc titled "Remembering". This arc focused on Mister Rogers in his workshop, watching scenes of past episodes of his series, which he recorded on videocassettes and kept on the shelf in his workshop. On the Friday episode of that week (February 20, 1976), he reminded viewers that they, too, could watch many of those old episodes beginning the following week. The Episodes #Rogers takes viewers to his garage, which is filled with all of the show's puppets, scripts, videotapes, and other memorabilia. He and Mr. McFeely watch a videotape of episode 32 from season 2. In the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, X reminds Lady Aberlin how to prepare the crystal ball for gazing into the future. #Rogers brings all the Neighborhood of Make-Believe models to the garage, where he and Betty Aberlin watch a videotape of episode 13 (The Royal Wedding) also from the season 2. In the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Lady Elaine has painted the crystal ball to try to cut down the time needed to look into one's future. But the paint causes no end of problems. #Mister Rogers returns to his garage to replay Chef Brockett's first appearance in the television house. Margaret H. Witch returns to help clean up the disabled crystal ball. But she can't do it without Lady Elaine, who had painted one side of the crystal ball red and the other half blue. When Lady Elaine confesses, she plays the last part in getting the crystal ball back to normal. #Mr. Rogers makes marbles and the Neighborhood of Make-Believe sends a peace keeper to Southwood and finds out they are just making a bridge. #After replacing a light bulb in the traffic light in the television house, Rogers looks back at the tape of episode 4 (The NOM Models) from season 3 and his visit to Officer Clemmons' police station. He and François Clemmons discuss some of the operas in which Clemmons performed. Lady Aberlin sees what the future holds for Daniel and X. Trivia *This season only consisted of five episodes. This was because it was set up to prepare the viewers for a large mass of reruns, dating back as far as episode #1001 from 1969. Throughout the week of Season 9, Episodes #1456-1460, which aired from February 16–20, 1976, Mister Rogers would play back tapes of past episodes. After February 20, 1976, the series went on a three-year hiatus, or break, and new episodes resumed once again on August 20, 1979. *These episodes were seen on the Mister Roger's Neighborhood marathon streams on Twitch, as confirmed by multiple viewers, and it is likely the most high quality recording of these episodes. Call to Action If you have any of these episodes either from a recording of when they originally aired, or from a recording of the Twitch streams, please contact mistersheep2business@gmail.com Category:Partially Found Media